Legs
by Niamh13
Summary: Cloud never thought of himself as a leg man. Not until Yuffie unwittingly made him see the light. A three-*snort* four-part story. Rated for language and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED: **_(07/08/09)_

**Characters/Pairing: **Cloud/Yuffie, mentions of Yuffentine & CloTi, all of AVALANCHE, Rufus & the Turks, Marlene & Denzel  
**Rating:** M for language and mature content.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Bit of Humor  
**Warnings: **There be lemony warnings here. If sexing makes you blush in a bad way, this may not be for you.**  
Summary: ** Cloud never thought of himself as a leg man. Not until Yuffie unwittingly made him see the light.  
**A/N:** Yeah, so I caught a Clouffie bug and started this amidst writing _Courting Cloud._ Just got the urge to finish it, so I thought I'd post it in between updating CC. Just a silly three chapter thing, making it a ginormous one-shot, that was inspired from reading a Tin Man fic and a Yuffie/Cid fic, can't remember which ones at the moment. It's more angsty then I like, but not so much that all you want to do is cringe (me hopes).

Anyroad, this takes place about five years after the game – I always hate when I'm given no time setting for a fic so there ya go. And it's during Christmas. Blame my going to see the promotional train for Jim Carrey's new movie "The Christmas Carol" in 3-D=P

* * *

-

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

Part I of III

Cloud was a leg man. Before, he'd never really thought about what he liked in a woman. Growing up, he'd been happy if one bothered to talk to him. And now he still didn't quite grasp the kind of appeal he held for women, which was just as well since part of his charm was his obliviousness.

He was in 7th Heaven – the bar, not the emotional state he'd yet to experience. He'd been wrangled here by Yuffie with Cid's assistance of his ship. Ever since Tifa had married Reeve, Cloud had kept himself scarce. However it was Christmas and Yuffie had practically dragged him by the hair to join in the festivities, claiming he needed to "grow up and accept he had to deal with things like an adult and not like a whiny-ass angst muffin."

He'd been disgruntled, sure, being forced onto the ship and having to leave his bike behind to ensure he wouldn't leave prematurely. He'd been equally annoyed at his reaction to Yuffie and uncharitably ignored her dry heaving during the flight. She wasn't particularly different looking from the time they first met, but the subtle enhancements in her figure proved she was no longer a little girl.

He was now considering her more feminine curves as he slouched back indelicately in a wooden chair, the place booming with customers as it was happy hour. He watched her as she moved swiftly through the tables, carrying drinks and empty glasses to and fro, as he sipped his own drink. He didn't normally imbibe, but his chaotic thoughts and libido were making it a must. He knew he was close to outright glaring at his former teammate, but that's how it was.

Still disgruntled over her dragging him here, to see the love of his life with her new love her life, Cloud looked as petulant as he felt. To elicit thoughts that he had no business thinking just made it personal. He knew some of his anger wasn't helped by the alcohol, but he was past caring.

She was always leggy and wore those skimpy shorts to prove it. However, instead of the chocobo like sticks she used to have, they were now shapely and entirely too interesting. She passed with a tray full of drinks, bringing her legs with her. She caught his glaring eye and winked at him snarkily, probably just happy that she managed to get him here. He threw back the rest of his drink. Thoughts of running his hands up her smooth skin, to grip her thighs and spread her beneath him to explore her soft skin to his heart's content had him standing. Rather unsteadily, he made his way to the stairs hoping for some relief in distance from those incredible legs.

Reaching the bottom of the steps however, he paused hearing a familiar voice cry out. Turning, he saw red. A soused customer, a big man with impressive muscles, had pulled Yuffie into his lap and was laughing up at her whilst she tried to pry herself out of his grasp. She looked pissed, but not half as much Cloud felt.

He was across the room before he realized he'd moved, a path of customers shoved aside in his wake. He didn't have his sword, but he didn't need it. Lifting Yuffie easily out of the man's grasp, she gave a yelp as he set her down behind him. Pulling back his fist, he let it fly into the larger man's face. Shocked, the drunk man felt backwards in his chair. Stepping forward quickly, Cloud placed a booted foot over the man's crotch. The man grabbed for his offending appendage as he winced in pain. His nose was gushing blood.

Through his rage, Cloud could feel Yuffie tugging on his arm, saying something while Barret, Cid, and Tifa were pushing their way through the crowd around them. But he was focused on his target. _Someone_ to take out his anger on.

"If all you can think with is your dick, then I'll make sure you can't think at all." His voice was rough with emotion, coherent with purpose. It seemed to get through to the man as he shook his head and apologized. That or the fact he ground his heel into the man's junk as he spoke.

Cloud shook his head. "Not to me." He jerked his head to Yuffie at his side. "Apologize to her." The man looked at Yuffie, his eyes pleading as he apologized. Yuffie glared down at him but nodded.

Only then, did Cloud remove his heel. But he kicked the man's chair for good measure as Yuffie pulled him away. He saw the man's friends hesitate before going to their friend's aid. Everyone knew Cloud was the only one to defeat Sephiroth twice along with numerous Weapons around the world and wisely kept their distance. At least when he was in a mood. Like now. And always.

He allowed Yuffie to pull him out the back door and into the alley. The cooler air outside helped clear his rage a bit but not much.

"Cloud?"

He turned to look at her, his face still pulled into an angry frown. His muscles clenched as she stepped closer to him.

"What?"

She blinked at his sharp tone, cocking an eyebrow. "Mr. Charming tonight, aren't we?"

He snorted. "What'd you expect when you dragged me out here?"

"Well, obviously I expected you to act like the eight-year-old you're being." She cocked a hip, resting her hand on it. His eyes rested on the skin above her shorts there a little too long. "_Da Chao_, Denzel is acting more mature than you."

Cloud merely looked away from her. She huffed.

"Fine." She threw up her arms. "If you're going to be such a fuckin' rag while you're here, you might as well just go." Hanging around Cid had certainly sharpened her vocabulary.

Cloud made a rude noise. "Maybe I will." He turned to stalk off down the alley. She sighed however and he heard her calling for him to stop. He did, listening to her run up behind him. He didn't turn, but he moved his head to the side to show he was listening.

"Look," she huffed softly. "I know…I know this can't be easy for you. That it downright sucks. Fuck, I wouldn't have come if I were in your place."

Cloud turned at that, his eyes lit up with renewed anger. "Then why did you _force me here?_" She took a step back from the force of his ire, but he caught her elbows, holding her in place.

Looking totally at a loss at his unusual display of anger, she could only answer. "Because you're stronger." Cloud blinked at this. He was suddenly afraid he was hurting her and dropped her arms. She took a step towards him, reaching out a hand to put on the arm where he still wore Aerith's ribbon. "You've been through so much crap and have so many reasons to just give up, but you don't." Her thumb was brushing back and forth over his skin and it was distracting as all hell. Molten lust leapt under his skin, spreading from where she caressed him, seemingly oh-so-innocent.

Her eyes finally lifted from where they watched her own movements, to meet his darkening gaze. "You loved Tifa, right? Still do?" He had trouble breathing then. He always got like this when discussing his childhood crush. And Yuffie was expecting an answer. He'd give her whatever she wanted as long as she didn't stop touching him. At his short nod, she continued. "Then you'd want her to be happy, right? Even if it wasn't with you." She looked away then and he had the impression she wasn't just talking about him anymore. "I mean, that's the mature thing to do, right? The strong thing?"

She looked up at him with intensely vulnerable eyes, something he'd never seen on her face. At least not without any immediate danger upon them. His anger towards her melted instantly but that left only his blinding desire to finally overwhelm him.

Yanking her forward, he swallowed her small exclamation of surprise as he met her soft lips with his own. She made a noise as he angled his mouth over hers, his hand cupping her cheek as he finally allowed himself to _feel_. Backing her up to the side of the building, he was lost in her curves, fitting snugly against her.

Through his hazy focus, he realized she was kissing him back. It gave him the encouragement to slide his hand down her side to her hip before hooking his hand under her thigh and hitching it around him. She gasped, breaking the kiss as he pressed her to the wall, fitting intimately between her thighs. He simply moved his lips to her neck, kissing and biting his way up to her ear, nibbling on her lobe.

Her skin was as soft as he imagined as he gripped her smooth thigh. All he wanted to do was thrust deep into her and get lost in her warmth. His buckle was undone before he realized it and that's when he heard a gasp.

"Cloud?"  
Yuffie's head whipped around before ducking against his neck. Cloud slowly turned his head, his chest heaving as he saw Tifa, staring at him in utter shock. She was holding a black plastic garbage bag in her slack grip. He allowed Yuffie to slide down, setting her on her feet. She looked anywhere but him and kept her head down as she scurried past Tifa, whom stared after her, mouth agape.

Cloud finished buckling himself back up as Tifa turned back to him. He didn't look at her, knowing he really didn't care what she had to say about what she saw.

"You're with Yuffie then?"  
He gave her a look at that.  
"You're not? Then what—"  
"Leave it alone, Tifa."

That seemed to make her mad. Well, Bully for her.  
"I'm not going to 'leave it alone'. Especially when it's Yuffie you're messing around with. She deserves better, Cloud. _A lot_ better."

He whirled on her, looking furious. "Is that what you thought? You deserved _better_ than me?"  
Shock covered her face. "No—that's not—I wouldn't—"  
"Am I so low in your eyes that you couldn't help but throw yourself at Tuesti? Am I so _unredeemable_ to you? The woman who takes in strays and misfits at the drop of a hat?"

Tifa flinched, looking hurt and guilty and a whole myriad of things he didn't care about. Not when it came to her. Not anymore.

She gritted her teeth however, and told him off, something he really didn't think she was capable of. "_No_. I _don't_ think you're _unredeemable_. But right now, you're drunk and Yuffie's _our_ friend. She doesn't deserve being pawed at in some dark alley just because you're miserable."

"What if I said I was in love with her?" He'd sobered some since saving Yuffie from the drunk earlier, but the alcohol had still loosened his inhibitions. He took pleasure in the surprised blink Tifa gave him at his words.

However, she recovered quickly. "I'd still say she deserves more than a quick tumble next to the dirty garbage bin. This isn't you, Cloud. If you want Yuffie, show her but in the proper way."

Cloud snorted. "And what exactly is the proper way?"

"Ask her." Tifa gave him a sad look as she slung the garbage bag into the bin before heading inside, leaving Cloud to his muddled thoughts.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-  
**

Cloud had woken up on his stomach in his bed where he'd passed out with the mother of all hangovers the next day. Yuffie had been there sitting on the edge of his bed, to his utter confusion, and then understanding as he remembered the night before. She had handed him a remedy and some water, letting it take affect before speaking.

"I talked to Tifa." Cloud suppressed a groan, despite feeling his headache disappear. "She seems to think we're on the verge of some great romance, but I set her straight."

Cloud peered at her from his pillow.

"I told her you weren't thinking straight and that you didn't mean it and you were sorry." She gave him a look. "What? It's Tifa. If I didn't tell her you were sorry, we'd never hear the end of it. So no worries."

She got up to leave then. He was too tired and confused to stop her or say anything.

Now he sat at his table, like the night before, nursing _one_ drink. Tifa was keeping an eye on it, but truly he didn't feel like drinking all that much. They were only open until midnight tonight as it was Christmas Eve, but it was buzzing with business like usual. The only way Tifa'd be able to close so early was because of her extra muscle, having Cloud, Barret, Cid, and Reeve to clear out the place for her. He supposed she normally had Vincent too, but he was strangely absent this year. Totally unfair in Cloud's opinion.

Like he should have to be here, tormented by Tifa happily married to someone else as well as Yuffie's killer legs, while Vincent could kip out without a word. For he was indeed in anguish as he watched Yuffie moving quickly around the bar, like the night before. However now, he didn't have to imagine what her smooth skin felt like, or how right it felt to have her silky thighs wrapped around him. It was possible that her skirt was even shorter tonight, which only made him shift more in his seat whenever she strode by.

Reno sat with him tonight, though for what reason he couldn't imagine. Possibly the man thought since he ran deliveries for Shinra and Reno guarded the former president, they were kindred. Cloud really didn't care. All he could think of was Yuffie and her impossibly long limbs.

It amazed him how much she'd changed. How mature she handled their little tête-à-tête. How she even carried herself more regally and assured. She'd always been confident in her abilities, but now it was softened by responsibilities. According to Reno, she'd taken up the reins of her Empire and was becoming a hell of a diplomat. He wasn't really listening to him go on about negotiations between Reeve and Shinra with Wutai, as he kept most of his attention on Yuffie.

Really, he couldn't figure out his singular interest in her all the sudden. He'd never been so intent on one person like this, nor had he ever felt immediate lust for someone. He knew his gaze on her must look psychotic, but really he couldn't help it. And he couldn't even blame alcohol this time. Not with his enhanced metabolism and less than one drink under his belt.

It wasn't until Reno mentioned Yuffie again that he caught his attention.  
"…I'm amazed how well Kisaragi looks after that thing with Chaos boy."  
Cloud turned his head with a frown. "Vincent? What about him and Yuffie?"  
Reno waved his hand. "Oh you know. Just their little engagement and how he left her, claiming he was still in love with that dead chick. Or somethin' like that."

Cloud's head was reeling as Reno continued on, listing the merits of getting out of a relationship with a royal and how Vincent had dodged a big one.

Except for the occasional texts from his former teammates, he hadn't kept up with any of them since Tifa and Reeve's wedding. He'd stayed away from the media as well and didn't know Yuffie had decided to become the official princess of Wutai. And he definitely hadn't realized she was dating Vincent. He hadn't even realized there were feelings between them. During Meteor, Yuffie had always been the loud obnoxious materia thief and Vincent the cold reserved gunfighter. They were polar opposites. It didn't make sense to him. That Vincent had left her wasn't a surprise as the man was as introverted and self-loathing as they came. But how they got to the point of being engaged was the real mystery. He suddenly recalled her words last night.

_You loved her, right? Still do? Then you'd want her to be happy, right? Even if it wasn't with you._

His feeling she was talking about someone else was right. She was talking about herself. And Vincent. Suddenly, he felt like a total douche for mauling her. He knew she'd all but forgiven him and had responded eagerly to him anyway, but that wasn't the point. She'd merely brought him here as a last ditch effort to regain her faith. To know that one _can_ move on after losing _the one_. That everything wouldn't always suck. That we could move on.

_Because you're stronger._

She thought him the fearless leader he'd projected back then. The one he'd never saw himself as. He felt horribly inadequate to meet the challenge, though at the same time wanting to do anything to raise her esteem of him. He swore inwardly. All because her legs were driving him crazy.

"…Though I have to admit, she's pretty easy on the eyes, all grown up now. And she should be prime for some hot rebound sex about now. Especially since it's the holidays."  
Cloud turned to glare at the other man. Reno saw and lifted a brow. "You okay, Spike?"  
"Touch Yuffie and you die."  
The red-head's eyes widened in disbelief before he scooted back as that seemed to anger Cloud more. He held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa! Alright, yo. Kisaragi's off-limits, I get it."  
Cloud turned away with a scowl, his eyes finding Yuffie immediately in the crush. Her face looked more drawn to him, more tightly wound than he'd ever expect of her. He wondered how he hadn't seen it before. Of course, it was probably because he was too busy admiring her limbs to concentrate overmuch on the rest of her.

When she came by his table with an over-large tray of drinks, looking more worn than he'd ever seen her, he stood. She blinked up at him, her expression startled before it turned to a frown.

"Watch it. I could've—"  
Carefully, he took the tray from her. "Where's this go?"  
She blinked up at him with a confused frown. "Uh, over there. Table four."  
He nodded and headed towards one of the larger tables. While he was still half-courting Tifa, he'd helped out here between deliveries and knew the layout by heart. Yuffie followed him.

After serving the table their drinks, Yuffie asked candidly if the group needed anything else, before following Cloud to the bar.

"What was that?"  
Cloud sighed inwardly, setting the serving tray on the counter. Yuffie leaned forward against the bar to look up at his face. He shrugged. "You shouldn't have to work. It's your holiday, remember?"  
She snorted. "You know I ain't a _real_ princess. What do I care about serving a few drinks."  
He rolled his neck to look at her guardedly. "That isn't the point."  
"Well, what is?" She drawled, having decided he was being ridiculous. The next instant, she inhaled sharply as he turned on her, leaning close.  
Giving her a fairly intense look that he was sure made him look just this side of sane, he spoke impatiently. "You're welcome."

Before she could respond, he skirted around her and headed upstairs.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-  
**

It was Christmas morning. He stared down at the gifts he'd procured for his comrades. He frowned, still not sure if he wanted to give them to them. To share this part of himself so openly. But he had nothing else to give, so he'd have to be okay with it. That or end up royally disappointing everyone. Or worse, living up to their expectations by doing so.

With a heavy sigh, he picked up the box holding several smaller boxes and headed downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Marlene spotted him immediately. She and Denzel rushed over to wish him a Happy Christmas and to inquire about his box. He smiled and fended them off. Tifa came in from the kitchen then and told them to go set the table so everything would be ready once they were done opening presents. Amidst groans they left, with Tifa following close behind.

Cloud moved to the tree set up on the karaoke stage installed sometime during his absence. He'd just set his box down under the tree when he heard the clatter of quick steps on the stairs. Straightening, he turned to see Yuffie at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes lit on him, but before she could speak, the front door opened letting Cid, Red, and Barret in.

The kitchen door opened and Tifa and Reeve entered, followed by the kids.  
"Ah, good, we're all here." Reeve spoke amiably, the bastard. "How bout we open the presents before the children explode?"

Marlene giggled as she raced after Denzel to the tree where they knelt to peek at the name-tags on the gifts. The adults followed more slowly. Cloud moved out of the way and took up the spot on the wall closest to the scene. In front of him, Yuffie sat facing away from a table, with Cid and Red. At the table over, Barret and Reeve had taken seats while Tifa kneeled on the floor with the kids.

"Alright, just pass them out for now, guys." Tifa told the kids, watching them as they moved around the room handing out gifts. The adults took them graciously, with a few exclamations here and there.

"What the fuck?"  
"Cid!"  
"What? What the hell is with all these gifts? I don't need this much shit."  
"Could you please watch your language around the kids."  
"You guys live in Edge. I'm sure they hear worse daily with them city kids runnin' around here. Besides, you don't want Denzel here to become a pussy, do ya?"  
"Cid!"  
"Marlene, cover your ears."  
"It's Christmas."  
"Give it a break, old man. Or no more cancer sticks for you."  
"Yeah, yeah."

Apparently, Wutai made Cid's favorite kind of smokes and seeing as Yuffie now controlled commerce over there, she could cut him off on a whim. Cloud took it all in with a bit of fascination and a bit of nostalgia. He recalled many arguments, also with no heat, during the Meteor crisis. He hadn't realized he'd missed it until now. With a start he realized he'd become Vincent in the scenario. Cold, reserved.

He knew none of them now saw the man the same way they did when they first met, but it irked him that he bore any resemblance to the man that supposedly broke Yuffie's heart. Straightening, he let his arms unfold and drop as he moved discreetly to take a chair next to Yuffie. She glanced over and gave him a weird look, but otherwise ignored him. He recalled the way they parted the night before and he really couldn't blame her. Didn't mean he had to like it though.

Cloud watched as his pile of gifts grew and became more and more anxious as the kids got to his gift.  
"Alright, everyone open your gifts." Tifa smiled around the room before accepting a hot mug of cocoa from Reeve who'd gotten up to grab some for everyone.

Cloud concentrated on his presents, rather anything else. From the kids, he got a poem from Marlene and a rather intricate drawing of himself and the whole team from Denzel. Seemed the boy had real talent for drawing. He got a scarf and matching gloves from Tifa (and Reeve), a package of cigars from Cid, a tool set from Barret (as well as some _hentai_ mags that he quickly hid for the kids' sake), a book on Cetra's history from Red and an authentic sword-sharpening stone with a Wutainese character engraved on one side from Yuffie.

"_Koufuku._" He glanced over at Yuffie. She was watching him with a guarded expression. "It means 'happiness'." She pursed her lips like she wanted to say more but was interrupted as Marlene squealed in delight. Apparently, Yuffie had gotten her an authentic Wutainese staff. The middle was ivory with Wutainese characters engraved on it and the ends were bladed, but were covered in a thick rubber coating until she learned to use it.

Cloud noted Tifa frowned slightly, before Reeve spoke in her ear and she seemed to turned away.

"What's this?" Yuffie was examining the small rectangular box Marlene just gave her. The rest of the group received similar boxes.

"They're from Cloud." Marlene spoke up.

Cid had opened his and pulled out a small wooden figurine. The cigarette in his mouth went slack. It was a perfect wooden miniature of him, Dragon Lance, cigarette and all.

Barret frowned at that, before pulling out a similar figure of himself, his Missing Score fully extended and upraised as if he were amidst using it.

Denzel and Marlene opened theirs and found miniature of themselves when they were younger, when Cloud first met them. With Yuffie's help, Red got his out of his box. His replica showed him with his head upraised, howling.

Tifa also received a likeness of herself, the detail of her Premium Heart, though only gloves, was astonishing. Reeve opened his own box, surprised to have received anything from the swordsman, and pulled out a replica of Cait Sith.

Yuffie had opened hers after that and was fingering the points of the Conformer her miniature held. Carefully she stood it on the table. Despite none of them having platforms attached, they all stood upright perfectly.

Turning to Cloud, she tilted her head in wonder. "This totally rocks, Cloud. You made these?"

Cloud looked away uncomfortable, before nodding slightly.

"It's really beautiful." Tifa was also looking at him in awe.

"No shit. I mean," Cid shot Yuffie a wary look. "This is damn fine work—oh hell."

Denzel and Marlene giggled, before turning to Cloud. "These are cool. We didn't know you could make this kind of stuff."

Cloud looked away, shifting uncomfortably. "I always had a knack for it. I just didn't care to pursue it."

"This is real craftsmanship." Reeve commented, impressed. "If you changed your mind, you could make a real profit with this."

"Thanks but no." That was as civil as he was going to get with that man.

Tifa cleared her throat and rose before things got too uncomfortable. "Alright, well kids why don't you take your new things up to your rooms and then clean up for breakfast."

The front door opened then. The men rose as one, wary as was their nature since Meteor and watched the Turks enter, led by Reno.

"Well, well, well." He drawled. "Did we miss the fun?"

"What the fuck you little shits doing here?"

"Cid!"

"Sorry."

Tifa turned to the kids. "Go on, now." The entire group of Turks had entered, along with Rufus as Denzel and Marlene disappeared up the stairs.

Reeve came forward to greet Rufus. The men shook hands. "Glad you could make it."

"You invited this scum?" Barret's tone was incredulous.

"Aw, lighten up Gramps." Yuffie came over to slap the large man on the back. "I recall a whole city giving _you_ a second chance." This elicited an unhappy grunt. Yuffie smirked and turned to the others. "Besides, Turkeys gotta eat too."

Reno made a face at her, which she returned. It abruptly turned wary when Rufus stepped up to her and took her hand. Cloud frowned.

"I thank you for your words, Lady Yuffie." He bowed over her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. Cloud moved a step before realizing what he was doing.

Yuffie jerked her hand away and rubbed it off on the back of her shorts as Rufus straightened. "Uh, yeah." He didn't appear fazed as he turned to Cloud.

Nodding at the swordsman, he spoke respectfully. "Cloud."

Cloud couldn't help the small frown as he met the other man's gaze and his own nod was nearly imperceptible.

Tifa came forward then. "I was just about to start breakfast, so you're right on time. Reeve, will you get them something to drink."

Reeve nodded amiably. "Gentlemen, and lady what can I get you?" The rest started to move about, collecting their things and straightening up the area, seeing as there was nothing they could do about their new guests.

"A Scotch."  
"It's eight o'clock in the morning, Reno." Elena sounded exasperated.  
"Thus the need for Scotch."  
"I think we'll all need a round if we're going to be sharing a meal with you." Cloud smirked at Yuffie's droll tone, as he picked up his things.  
"That's the spirit." Reno clapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed for the bar. He let go quickly when she grabbed his offending appendage and pressed on the pressure point on his palm. Shaking his arm out, he frowned. "Fuck. I keep forgetting you're a _shinobi_ bitch."

"Reno." Rufus's tone was sharp.

"Princess. _Shinobi_ princess." Reno quickly amended.

"Luckily, I never forget you're a good-for-nothin' Turkey." Yuffie replied with narrowed eyes and a tilt of her head.

Cloud looked up to see Reno's eyes flash as he took a step towards the slender ninja. Cloud moved before he thought, but Rude held Reno back. Reeve appeared with drinks then and the situation diffused. Cloud found himself at Yuffie's shoulder.

She turned to go past him. "Yuffie." Her eyes flicked up to his and his breath caught at the intensity of her gaze. He didn't quite understand it and frowned. But then it was gone and she moved past him. He felt bereft for some reason and was at a loss as to why.

Despite the awkwardness with their new guests, once they finally all sat down to breakfast, it was rather pleasant. Barret and Cid debated with Reeve and Rufus about politics and the economy while Reno allowed Marlene to show him her current picture of choice and took turns coloring it. Tifa and Elena spoke shop and made small talk, while Rude stared at them. Tseng was merely quiet at Rufus' side. Denzel was listening to Red tell stories of his home.

This left Cloud sitting quietly at the end of the table with Yuffie, where Tifa had sat them. He sat at an angle from her so their legs kept brushing. The third time it happened and he once again tensed, she gave him a frown.

"You okay?"  
He gave her a sharp look before looking away. "Fine."  
She rolled her eyes, but left him alone. He continued to eye her surreptitiously, but she paid him no attention. Finally, she huffed and leaned forward on her elbows, arching her eyebrows at him.

"How're things with you, Cloud?"  
He blinked at her. "Alright."  
"Bull. It's Christmas. You're not allowed to lie."  
His brow furrowed. "Is that a rule?"  
She nodded. "It's mine. There's no reason to spare my feelings or put a brave front on for me, so why bother?"  
He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm fine, Yuffie. What do you want me to say?"  
"How you really feel." She tilted her head at him. "Believe me, I'm not going to judge."  
Working his jaw, he looked anywhere but at her. Finally, he gave in, even though he knew proximity to her wasn't going to help his little _problem_. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on the table same as her and met her gaze.

"I'm in a room full of people who don't know me anymore and I really don't know them. And in the middle of it all, is my ex and her husband. Along with the group that nearly brought down the entire world and made my life hell. How do you think I feel?"

She tilted her head as if she was actually thinking. But since there wasn't a lot of artifice to Yuffie's mannerisms, she probably was. "Well, if it were me, I'd be pretty pissed. I'd also feel really inadequate and lonely." Her gaze focused on him then. "But I could also feel numbed to it all and just wish to make everything right. So which are you?"

Trust Yuffie to make him feel like an ass. And righteously so, since that was what he was being. But she did it in a way that he could recover gracefully if he wished. He decided he wished.

"I'm pissed and inadequate."  
"Well, don't be and you aren't." She shook her head. "If you simply showed that you are above all that, we'd all stare in wonder and forgive you instantly. You're what we all aspire to be, Cloud. Without the self-loathing and tendency to wander, of course."  
He frowned in confusion at her before moving his eyes to the table, unseeing.  
"We're all blind and you will always be our one-eyed king."  
"But I don't want—"  
She sighed heavily cutting him off. "Alright that's your problem." She straightened, quirking a brow at him. "You don't just accept things. I'm just stating the facts for you. This is how you appear to us and how you always will appear to us. You think I _wanted_ to be princess and the next heir to the throne of Wutai? It's a crapload of responsibility and protocol that just seems ridiculous to me. But it's expected of me so I deal." She jabbed a finger at him. "You need to accept that you will always be our leader and that Tifa is no longer the woman for you. She's frickin' happy, Cloud. Isn't that what you want for her?"

Everything she said made sense, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Frustrated, he pushed back his chair and stood. All conversation stopped as they watched him stalk out the front door. Yuffie pursed her lips and stood as well. She glanced around at the others.

"He thought he lost a shoelace in the alley. I'll just go help him look." She turned then and followed after him. She followed him as he turned into a random alleyway.

"Cloud."  
He stopped. His shoulders felt tight, his muscles coiled uncomfortably and his fists were clenching. He wanted to be out of his body and just somewhere else.  
"Cloud." She repeated softer.  
Feeling a light hand on his arm, he whipped around and shoved her back up against the wall. His eyes sparked in barely concealed rage as he took in her wide frightened gaze. However, her lips looked soft and were parted invitingly. He dipped his head to hover close to hers. He swore he felt her shudder as his breath fanned her face.

She shifted against him. "You're hurting me." His grip on her upper arms loosened immediately, having tightened to keep himself from kissing her and making another fool of himself.

Instead, he rested his hand on the wall next to her, bowing his head. She poked him in the chest, gaining his attention.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh."  
He let out a snort before he could stop himself. "Forget it. I deserve it."  
"Well, at the time, yeah. But it wasn't meant to be harsh. We're friends and that what friends do. Tell you when you're being a douche. At least, that's what Marlene tells me."

Cloud quirked an eyebrow at that.  
"Okay, fine. Maybe she didn't use those exact words, but the message is the same." She waved a hand. "But I know what I'm talking about."

"Because of Vincent." She gave him a startled look. "Reno told me." Her lip curled in disgust.  
"What the fuck does that Turkey know about anything?"  
Cloud didn't think she meant it as a real question but he answered just the same. "Vincent used to be a Turk."

She huffed. "Whatever. The point is we can't keep pining for the people that don't want us. It's pathetic and degrading."  
Cloud quirked a brow. "Degrading?"  
"Vince used a lot of fancy words when he became _verbose_." She waved another dismissive hand. "Can we stop talking about him? I may have moved on and let him go, but that doesn't mean I want to talk about him."  
"And how have you 'let him go'?" Cloud asked, half-curious and half just wanting to see if she hurt as bad as he did. "Have you seen him since you broke up?"  
She frowned. "No."  
"You haven't spoken to him?"  
"No."  
"Then how do you know you've moved on?"  
"I…" She gave him an angry look. "Look, I'm just not pining after him like a lost puppy anymore. I get that he's gone and never coming back. I've accepted that I'm not the one he wants. It doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt. I told you I'm not as strong as you, so stop being a jerk."

She shoved past him and headed for the entrance of the alleyway. Cursing under his breath, he called after her, but she wouldn't listen. Feeling even worse than before, he slumped back against the wall, his head bowed. She was only trying to help and he couldn't help but want to make her hurt as bad as he was. Which she probably already was.

Despite her brave front, she still missed Vincent and was just as broken as he was. She was simply better at hiding it. Of course, she had to help run a country as well, while he could wallow in complete solitude wherever he felt. He was a complete ass.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Please review;)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED: **_(07/10/09)_

**Characters/Pairing: **Cloud/Yuffie, mentions of Yuffentine & CloTi, all of AVALANCHE, Rufus & the Turks, Marlene & Denzel**  
Rating:** M for language and mature content.**  
Genre:** Romance/Angst/Bit of Humor**  
Warnings: **There be lemony warnings here. If sexing makes you blush in a bad way, this may not be for you.**  
Summary: ** Cloud never thought of himself as a leg man. Not until Yuffie unwittingly made him see the light.**  
A/N:** I blame too much Tekken in my youth…

* * *

-

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

Part II of III

When Cloud went back inside, everyone had split up into different areas of the place. Tifa, Elena, and Rude were in the kitchen cleaning. Denzel and Marlene were playing with Cait and Red. Reeve, Tseng, and Rufus were talking at the bar, sipping their drinks. In the basement, Cid, Barret, and Reno were playing a fighting game on the huge entertainment center. Yuffie was nowhere in sight.

Cloud headed for the stairs. He checked all the rooms, starting with Yuffie's and found no sign of her. His eyes went to the ceiling as he recalled there was a fire escape to the roof. In her room, which was unlocked, he saw the window was wide open. Crawling out of it, he looked up at the ladder leading up. He quickly scaled it.

When he reached the top he paused, spotting Yuffie several feet away. She was performing Wutainese fighting techniques, mixing kicks and spins with graceful thrusts of her arms in an intricate dance. Climbing easily onto the roof, he moved uncertainly towards her. His steps were slow, as he took in the play of muscles at her movements, executed quickly and confidently. She moved with grace and fluidity that he somehow never attributed to her before taking part in this holiday debacle.

Mesmerized, it wasn't until Yuffie turned and spotted him did he realize he was still staring.

"What?" Her tone was sharp with hurt and something else. He thought maybe it was sadness.

Feeling even more like a douche, he took a step towards her. "I—" But she cut him off as she attacked. Instinctively, he lifted an arm to block her kick. She followed it quickly with a spinning high kick and a punch towards his gut. He backed up as he dodged and blocked her hits, unsure of what else to do. She was hurting and obviously taking it out on him. Since he was partly the cause of it, he figured he could take some of the brunt. But he didn't want to hurt her accidentally and finally caught her arms.

She struggled against his hold, kicking him hard in the shin. He cursed and his hold loosened, allowing her to back flip away. Wincing, he watched with something akin to awe as she moved into a lowered pose, her arms flung upward, her chest parallel to the ground as she crouched. She inched forward before coming up in a spin, quickly following it with a downward sweep of her arms, smacking him silly. He blinked, disbelief that she'd hit him as he stumbled back. Her attack wasn't done however and he felt the air leave him in a whoosh as the flat of her hand slammed into his gut, throwing him back with such a force, he rolled heels over head as he landed several feet away.

Trying to force air back into his lungs, he lifted himself up on his forearms. Lifting his head as he sucked in a breath, he barely had time to roll out of the way as Yuffie came running at him, stomping on the spot he previously occupied.

Annoyed and a little frightened for her deteriorating mental state, he leapt to his feet right before blocking another hit, determined to stop this nonsense. She was on a roll though and he backed up as she continued a serious of complicated moves, attacking backwards, forwards and even with a reverse kick when he caught her foot and she threw her free leg up and over at his face. He released her quickly so she wouldn't twist or break anything and she fell to the ground. With a grunt, she pushed up off the ground without missing a beat, her feet aimed at his gut.

He sidestepped the move before tackling her. He took the brunt of the fall and she took the advantage of being on top to pummel him with her fists. After taking a clip to the chin, he grabbed at her flailing limbs, gripping them firmly as she fought his hold. He could see her face scrunch as emotion overwhelmed her.

"Yuffie—"

"Let me go!"

"Yuffie, stop!"

She broke down then and he released her arms to pull her to him. Rolling to his side, he tucked her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. Not sure if he preferred this to her punches, he simply held her as she cried into his chest. He soothed a hand over her hair, his other hand rubbing her back.

After a few moments she seemed to come to herself and jerked away, sitting upright. He immediately followed as she slowed, the movement seeming to only make her tear up more. He pulled her back towards him as she hid her tears with a lowered head.

"This is _so stupid!_" She sniffled loudly. Shifting, he searched his pocket for a rag before handing it to her. She took it and he grimaced as she blew her nose loudly into it. "Gawddammit, I hate him!" She hiccupped as she yelled, frustration overtaking her sadness. "I loved him for _so damn long!_ And for what? So he could choose a dead chick over me! The love of my life would rather _stare_ at a dead woman than _be with me!_ What the _fuck_ is that about?!" She shook her head sadly then. "Who could blame him, I guess?" She snorted derisively. "Nobody believed us as a couple anyway. I'd never seen so many people do such convincing imitations of a Bloatfloat before in my life."

Cloud allowed a snort out at that. Trust Yuffie to make a joke amidst her own breakdown.

She sighed, shaking her head then. "I was only kidding myself, thinking I'd managed to _change_ him. I'm not the type of woman guys do that for. I'm not Tifa. Or Aerith."

That bugged him, considering she'd been all he could think about since arriving here. Catching her chin, he turned her to face him. "You are more than capable of _changing_ a man. I'm betting Vincent is beating himself up right now that he ever let you go."

She stared at him sadly and he could tell she really wanted to believe his words.

He shook his head. "Don't let him make you think less of yourself, Yuffs. He's the dumbass for not seeing what he had."

Her lips quirked then as she tilted her head, regarding him with interest. "You're really good at this. Why don't you say this sorta stuff to yourself?"

He closed up then, looking down at his lap. "I do. I _am_ a dumbass for not—look, it doesn't matter. And you're right. Tifa's happy and I need to accept it."

Her hand came down on his arm then, and he looked up at her through his fringe. Her lips were quirked slightly. "Tifa was a dumbass too. I mean, she knew how she felt about you for a _long time_ and never said anything either. Don't beat yourself up."

He blinked calmly, his heart lifting a little at her words. He deserved all their ill thoughts, but it was nice to know not everyone thought bad of him. His lips twitched then, his expression lightening a bit. "Don't need to anymore. Not with you around."

She blinked, before breaking out into a full grin. "Did you just crack a joke? Will there be more? Seriously, if so, I may need to lie down."

He rolled his eyes as he hopped to his feet. Reaching down, he helped her up. "Very funny."

She beamed before her face turned chagrined. "Really, I'm sorry about. . .before. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

Cloud shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I know I deserved some of it." He released her hands, scratching the back of his head. "Where'd you learn to fight like that, anyway?"

She cocked her hip, resting a fist on it as she gave him a haughty look. "A lady never reveals her secrets."

He bowed his head to hide the twitch of his lips. "Well, when I see a lady, I'll remember that."

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped in disbelief. His lips quirked then and he released an amused grunt as she hit him in the arm.

"Not funny!"

His look told her he thought otherwise.

"Alright, I take it back. I'd be happy to hand you your ass any time, Spikey-boy."

"I'm shaking in my boots." His drawl was totally deadpan. It only aggravated her further and he dodged her swipe at his head.

They finished their morning in several rounds of sparring. Cloud felt invigorated when Denzel finally appeared to tell them lunch was almost ready. He'd forgotten how battle could do that, allowing him to lose himself and let instinct and adrenaline take him over. His deliveries only allowed him endless hours to wallow and think. And since his expertise wasn't in hand-to-hand combat, he and Yuffie were fairly well matched.

He still pulled his punches and slowed his kicks out of deference to her well-being. While he knew she could probably handle it, he couldn't. Though she was agile and quick, he was still much stronger than her and had no wish to make her bleed or even bruise.

At the bottom of the ladder, he helped her down before following her inside.

"You want the shower first?"

He shook his head, waving her ahead. She nodded, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. He went to his room, where he took off his sweaty duster, slinging it onto his perfectly made bed. He briefly realized Tifa must've been in to make it.

Going to his window, he rested a forearm on the windowsill, staring blindly out into the alley. He didn't know what was going on with him. He liked Yuffie. It was a hard concept to grasp, his past feelings for Tifa aside. Not that Yuffie wasn't desirable as a woman, but because she hadn't been anything more than an annoying young thief they'd all grown accustomed to. Now she was grown, mature(for the most part), and much more thoughtful than anyone gave her credit for.

And attractive as hell.

He'd thought it was simply lust governing his feelings for her, but after spending the morning with her, he knew that wasn't true. She made him want to try for things he'd decided long ago weren't worth his time and heartache. If he could achieve peace of mind just by being around her for a morning, he wondered what a lifetime could do.

He shook his head, turning from the window. This was all pure hope and speculation. He'd never had the balls for going after what he wanted and Yuffie was still in love with Vincent, even if she now claimed to hate him. Most likely scenario here was them parting after this weekend and promising to "stay in touch," nothing more. It depressed him beyond belief and when he passed Yuffie finger-combing her hair in the hallway on his way to the bathroom, he didn't look at her. He shut the door behind him, feeling her gaze on his back.

At lunch, they'd served themselves from the buffet style banquet lined up along the bar before heading down to the basement where they were apparently watching "The Christmas Carol" in 3-D. Only Marlene, Denzel, and Reno wore the appropriate glasses to get the 3-D effect though, sitting on the floor at the coffee table before the large widescreen TV. Tifa, Reeve, Rufus and Elena sat on the couch behind them, each with their own plates in their laps. At the large round table behind them, covered in green felt for poker games, sat everyone else. Red had already finished his meal and was curled up on the floor, dozing.

Yuffie had taken a seat next to Cloud but he managed to ignore her, pretending to concentrate on the movie. However, when she finished her meal, she sat back, shifting her chair around to face the TV fully, so that his view of her long limbs was unobstructed. His eyes continually strayed to them, even as he cursed himself to hell and back. Shifting in his chair, he tried to lessen his growing discomfort in her presence as his body refused to listen to him. The scent of her shampoo was all around him. It drove him insane while he'd showered, so he knew it was hers.

When the movie was over, he quickly excused himself, taking her empty plate along with his up to the kitchen so she wouldn't have an excuse to follow him. However, that meant he had to deal with Tifa. Her and Rude collected the remaining plates, following him to the kitchen. Tifa smiled politely at Rude after he set them in the sink and told him it was okay, that her and Cloud could handle them. He nodded stiffly before leaving.

Cloud guessed that meant he had to stay and do dishes. He filled up the sink with soapy water, not looking at her. She rinsed the remaining dishes and put them in the dishwasher as he scrubbed a large pot. Just when he'd almost forgotten about her in favor of the need to decimate the recalcitrant pot and it's baked on crap, Tifa spoke.

"Did you make up with Yuffie?"

He blinked, his actions slowing briefly before resuming with unusual vigor.

"I know it's none of my business. I'm sorry."

More scrubbing.

"But I don't want you to miss this opportunity."

He huffed, shoving the pot down forcefully, letting it fill with hot soapy water, resigned to let it soak first.

"Yuffie likes you. Cloud?"

A smaller pot clattered loudly in the sink. "She's in love with Vincent." His tone should've stopped her from further comment, but apparently she was sick of staying quiet.

"He broke her heart. He doesn't deserve her love now." Cloud didn't comment. "I know you think that doesn't change anything. But she deserves to be happy. And so do you."

"And what makes you think I can make her happy?" He looked at her as he rinsed the pot out, his gaze challenging.

Tifa's expression was exasperated. "Cloud, why the hell do you think she dragged you out here?"

"She told me why."

"And what did she say?"

"To force me to get over you." His chest heaved with the force of his final exclamation, his eyes blazing with old hurt.

Tifa blinked rapidly before looking away. Very quietly, she finally said, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry I hurt you, Cloud. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do to you." Cloud was quiet, knowing she meant it. "But don't let what happened, or didn't happen between us, happen again." She looked up at him with large eyes. "Yuffie's hurt. She's not going to make the first move now, no matter how much she wants to. And she does, believe me. And if you don't do anything about it now, one day she's going to simply settle for a guy who doesn't care for her as she deserves."

He looked at her. "Is that what you did?"

She shook her head, placing a hand on his arm. "We weren't meant for each other, Cloud. You already know this. Stop making excuses and go after what you want." He dropped his gaze from hers. He stared unseeing at the water as her hand fell away from him. He was vaguely aware of her starting up the dishwasher before leaving him alone.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-  
**

Cloud disappeared for the rest of the day. He left the bar and wandered the city, thinking. He didn't return until late and then he sat on his fire escape until dawn, just staring. Someone knocked on his door around six a.m. and robotically he went to answer it. Yuffie peered up at him, her confident stance belying her slightly vulnerable eyes.

"Mornin'." She chirped. "You, uh, disappeared last night. You okay?"

He nodded tiredly. "What'd you want?"

She blinked at his abrupt tone. "I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to join me on my run? Might work off all this food Tifa's been makin'."

Too tired to be polite, he shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Aw, come on. I can tell you how I took Cid and Barret for all they're worth at poker. Course that still wasn't much—"

"Yuffie, no. Sorry." He added quickly as he cut her off before shutting the door in her face. Feeling like a cad, he turned and slumped against the door. He knew he was fucking it up again. But it was like an all-consuming vortex – his previous way of handling things was sucking him in and he was powerless to stop it.

He stayed in his room until lunch. That was when Reno and Rude showed up at his door, sent by Tifa. Too tired to deal with them, he went downstairs, avoiding everyone's gaze. He flicked his gaze to Yuffie as he sat down, but she was studiously ignoring him. He didn't blame her. Lunch was quick as Tifa had to open the bar that afternoon.

While everyone helped clean up, Rufus and the Turks said their thanks. Cloud frowned as Rufus took Yuffie's hand and promised to be in touch with her in the future, before taking his leave. Yuffie looked decidedly uncomfortable and quickly made herself scarce after that. Cloud decided to do the same and collapsed in a dead sleep on his bed upstairs.

That night, when he woke up and recalled what he'd done, the urge to groan in frustration was overwhelming. Had he really slammed the door in Yuffie's face? She'd offered him the perfect opening and he shut her out. She'd actually made the first move and he didn't give her a second thought. Gaia, he should allow her to beat his ass. This time he wouldn't defend himself – he deserved every hit.

Deciding an apology was in order at the very least, he headed downstairs. The place was in full swing, but he found a seat at a small table nonetheless. Tifa brought him a drink, shaking her head at him.

"What did you do now?" She sounded exasperated. "Yuffie's been barking at everyone all day."

Cloud grimaced and gulped his drink. "Nothing. I didn't do anything."

Tifa pursed her lips. "Well _do_ something." She gave him an expectant look before returning to the bar.

Cloud spent the next hour watching Yuffie as she moved stridently around the bar serving drinks. He was summoning up the courage for the right moment to apologize. Inevitably, his gaze would stray to her long limbs and the accompanying urge to touch her would shame him. He wished there was something he could do, something _for her_ that would show how he felt without having to say it. He really doubted she would listen to anything he had to say now anyway.

Lost in his conundrum and his continued regard of his favored appendages of hers, he didn't notice right away when the bar went quiet. Looking up, he glanced around before his eyes fell on a familiar dark figure.

Vincent stood just inside the door, his cloak hiding his gauntlet and weapon like usual. He looked around, impassive as usual until his eyes lit on something. Cloud turned to follow his gaze and saw Yuffie. She stood frozen amidst the tables, a forgotten empty tray on her hand.

Tifa, ever one to make things right, hurried out from the bar and onto the small stage. Standing at the mike, she addressed the crowd. "Hey, everyone! How bout we start up some songs? Holiday or regular, come on up to the mike."

The bar resumed its movement, as eager drunks came up to pick out their songs. Cloud only had eyes for Yuffie, who turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. He stood and followed her, watching her set the empty tray on the bar as she passed before disappearing up the stairs. Taking the stairs three at a time, he hurried after her, catching her door right before it shut. He slipped inside before closing it quietly behind him.

She was pacing and didn't look at him. "_Why_ is he here? Why?!" The panicked edge to her voice tore at him. "Why would he show up here, _knowing_ I would be here? What, is one 'I can't do this, Yuffie' not enough?!" Her imitation of the gunslinger's deep voice was spot-on. "Does he feel the need to drive the point home _one more time!"_

As much as it pained him to say, Cloud spoke up. "Maybe he wants you back."

Yuffie paused her frantic pacing at that, looking up at him with wide eyes. She blinked rapidly before her expression turned hard. "No. I'm not going to be that stupid again. I can't handle him here. He's got his great love and it isn't me. It's _never going to be me_." She started to hyperventilate. "What is he doing here?!"

Seeing as she was starting to repeat herself, he came forward, gripping her arms. Shaking her slightly, he caught her attention. "Yuffie!" He waited until she blinked up at him before continuing. "Breathe." He mimicked deep breaths and she copied him. Once she'd calmed somewhat, he continued. "Now you need to be strong. You can do that. Don't shake your head. Everything is going to be just fine, alright?"

Her expression was one of despair. "How?"

His mouth firmed. "Let me take care of it, okay? Now, I need you to pull yourself together and go back downstairs." She made to protest but he cut her off. "Don't worry about Vincent. Just ignore him, if you can. I'll handle it if it gets to be too much. Trust me." That stopped her next protest. He tried to show her his sincerity as she searched his gaze. He must've done a good job as she finally nodded. He returned it before straightening and releasing her shoulders.

"Now I'm gonna head down first. Give yourself a moment and then come back down. Everything's going to be alright." His assurance seemed to help, but he watched her carefully as he backed towards the door. He saw her summoning her resolve as he left and was confident she'd be okay.

Heading back downstairs, he strode with purpose. He knew how he could help now. He only hoped he could pull it off. At the bottom of the stairs, he scanned the room. Vincent was at the bar where Reeve was serving him a drink. Cloud didn't trust himself around the man at the moment and returned to his table. Tifa brought him a fresh drink as he sat. She gave him a look, to which he nodded.

"I'm handling it."

She looked skeptical. "Well, handle it fast." She took off, leaving him to his thoughts. He was still summoning his courage when Yuffie appeared a few moments later. She spotted Vincent and stiffened before looking away. Tifa appeared before her with a large tray of drinks, sending her off into the crowd and away from the bar.

After delivering the drinks with no visible shaking or spills, she went from table to table, checking to see if people needed refills. Cloud glanced away from her for a moment to see Vincent was steadily watching her. It annoyed him suddenly. Did the man really think he deserved _another_ chance with Yuffie? After throwing their future away for the promise of absolutely _no future_ with another woman?

Cloud still didn't know if he could be any better for Yuffie, but at the moment, he was willing to try. And for once in his existence, he took the initiative.

As Yuffie strode by, he shifted his seat to the side and caught her hand, pulling her towards him. She was harried with anxiety and looked at him in shock as he tugged her into his lap. Suddenly very close, he met her startled gaze with a half-lidded one of his own. Sliding his free hand into her hair, he pulled her lips to his before he could lose his nerve. She sat frozen for a moment, before responding as he tilted his head, deepening the kiss. She melted into him, allowing him to release her hand and slide his own over her impossibly smooth legs.

She shuddered as he broke the kiss, lifting his gaze to hers. "I'm sorry." His gaze was soft on her. "I've been real stupid lately."

Her arms were around his neck at that point and they tightened reflexively. "I know. But you wouldn't be Cloud if you weren't stupid sometimes."

His face was chagrined. "Thanks."

"Any time." His body responded to her breathless tone. Pleasure at having her so close was buzzing in his ears. Her affect on him was powerful enough that he didn't note Tifa's cry in the background, or Yuffie's eyes widening right away.

Before he could stop it, Yuffie was jerked away from him. Instinctively, he stood, his chair clattering to the floor behind him. He turned to face Vincent. Whichever drunk that had taken the mike cut off mid-song as the bar once again went quiet.

Yuffie jerked out of the gunslinger's grasp and stepped away. Vincent glanced from her to Cloud. "What is going on here?"

The cloaked man's quietly controlled question only inflamed Cloud's ire. Keeping his eyes on the other man, Cloud held out his hand to Yuffie.

"Yuffie?" He waited with his heart in his throat before feeling her hand slip into his. Vincent's gaze hardened as Cloud tugged her gently to his side. "What are you doing here, Vincent?"

"That is none of your concern."

"If it affects Yuffie, it _is_ my concern."

Yuffie glanced up at him at the certainty in his tone, her eyes wide at this new side of Cloud.

"Yuffie." She turned to face her ex. "May we talk?"

She lifted her chin, her tone defiant. "Talk."

"Alone."

Yuffie pursed her lips. "Whatever you have to say can be said here or not at all."

Vincent held her gaze for an indeterminate moment. Finally, he spoke. "You are with Cloud now?"

She blinked rapidly. At her small hesitation, Cloud spoke up. "Yes, she is."

"Yuffie?"

Vincent's tone suggested he wished her to confirm it. Yuffie looked up at Cloud. He was watching her, his gaze lidded but vulnerable. He gave her a small nod, his affection for her shining in his hooded gaze.

She held back a smile of complete joy as she turned back to Vincent. "Yes. I am."

The gunslinger's eyes flicked between the two. Finally, he spoke. "I see." Turning to Yuffie, he addressed her. "Yuffie, I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you. And if you are happy now with Cloud, that is all I can ask." He seemed to hesitate then. "I…will not bother you with my presence again." Bowing his head slightly, he turned to go.

Yuffie took a step towards him as he left. Turning to Cloud, he saw her eyes were wide, requesting his approval to go after the other man. He doubted he could deny her anything now and nodded. Tifa started up the music as Yuffie left, encouraging people to go back to their own business before approaching Cloud.

He still stood staring at the door where Yuffie had disappeared. He felt a hand on his arm and turned. He met Tifa's wide eyes. "I'm proud of you, Cloud." She tilted her head as she noted the sadness in his eyes. "…She'll be back, Cloud. Don't worry."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "It's not her I don't trust." Turning, he picked up his chair, setting it right. "I'll be upstairs."

Tifa nodded understandingly, watching him as he headed for the stairs. Once he was out of sight, she turned to the front door, hoping Yuffie would make the right choice. For all their sakes.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-  
**

Cloud was on the roof when she found him not much later. She hopped up onto the side ledge from the ladder to sit next to him. He rested an arm on his upraised knee, giving off the air he was relaxed when he was anything but.

"Vincent's gone."

Cloud nodded.

"Cloud, I. . ."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable down there." She snapped her mouth shut as he cut her off. He gave her a tentative look, his eyes dull. "Don't feel obligated to me or anything. Vincent obviously wants you back."

She straightened. "I'm not _obligated_ to anyone. And don't give me this same old bull. Not after that spectacular performance you just put on down there." Her eyes were hard on his. "Was it? Was it _just_ a performance, Cloud? Because if it was, then you need to take your act on the road. You're wasting all that talent on those dumbass deliveries."

"It wasn't a performance." His voice was resigned as he cut off her tirade. He looked anywhere but her.

"Prove it."

His gaze shot to hers at that. Her chin was tilted defiantly, her gaze challenging. The arrogant set of her body should've made kissing her the last thing on his mind, but his eyes went unerringly to her lips. His earlier confidence had left him but he found it wasn't as deterring as before. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her and she was telling him to do so.

With nothing stopping him except his own stupid hang-ups, which let's face it had been his _only_ real problem, he sat forward. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched him. Her lips parted as he deliberately slipped a hand to her waist and tugged her closer. Threading his free hand into her hair, he watched her eyes slip closed as he neared.

When he was close enough to feel her breath fanning his lips, he paused. Her breathing turned slightly ragged in anticipation, his fingers rethreading through her soft strands, anchoring her to him. Heat flooded him through mere proximity to her and he briefly wondered if it would always be like this.

Deciding he wanted to find out, he pressed his lips to hers. She tasted amazing, her softness drawing him in. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, heat slowly suffusing him in molten need. Pulling her closer, he was gratified by the soft noise she made in her throat as her arms wrapped around his neck. He tightened his hold on her as all the blood in his system went south. His hands traced the smooth lines of her legs, squeezing her thighs in near desperation. He inhaled her as she made him absolutely crazy with want. He didn't want to stop but he knew he needed to or he'd take her right there on the roof.

However, she wasn't helping. Sitting up on her knees, she took charge of the kiss, tugging on his hair as her tongue tangled with his. Liquid heat continued to rock through him at her touches. Sliding his hands back up her thighs, he elicited a gasp from her as he gripped her hips. His groin tightened, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

Tearing his lips from hers, he rested his head on her shoulder, trying to bring himself back under control. Her breathing was heavy as well, her chest rising and falling distractingly. Lifting his head, he met her gaze.

"Is that proof enough for you?" His voice was decidedly husky with need.

She smiled slowly, before shaking her head. "I think I'm gonna need _a lot _of convincing."

His thumb rubbed teasing circles along her thigh, causing her to shift restlessly. "Mm, yeah?"

She nodded hurriedly. "Oh yeah."

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N:** Please review;) One more part left to wrap it up.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMED: **_(07/14/09)_

**Characters/Pairing: **Cloud/Yuffie, mentions of Yuffentine & CloTi, all of AVALANCHE, Rufus & the Turks, Marlene & Denzel  
**Rating:** M for language and mature content.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Bit of Humor  
**Warnings: **There be lemony warnings here. If sexing makes you blush in a bad way, this may not be for you.**  
Summary: ** Cloud never thought of himself as a leg man. Not until Yuffie unwittingly made him see the light.  
**A/N:** My baby sister inspired part of this… Oh, and forgive the fluff. And that really hot shex I've been promising =D

* * *

-

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

Part III of III

He sensed her. He figured it had something to do with his mako-enhanced senses, but he liked to think he always just _knew_ when she was around. It drove her nuts, since she could never sneak up on him, but he was able to soothe her ruffled feathers when the need arose.

Setting down his flame-torch after shutting it off, he lifted his high-heat mask. Yuffie sat down next to him, straddling the bench, her hands resting on his shoulder as she leaned on him. She glanced at what he was working on.

"Almost finished?"

He nodded. His hand rested on her knee, squeezing lightly. She'd figured out sometime during their year together that he had a fetish for her legs and it still amused her almost as much as it aroused her. Since she didn't mind, she refrained from teasing him too much about it.

"Well, Cid called. Said he'd pick us up early on Thursday." They were returning to Edge for Christmas once again. Godo had tried putting up a fuss this year, having found his paternal instinct since she brought Cloud home and wanted her to stay home this year. He hadn't been fond of Vincent while they were together, but the man had at least been part-Wutainese. Cloud was _gaijin_ and only the fact that he'd saved the world twice over did Godo grudgingly accept him hanging around.

Of course "hanging around" meant he'd moved in with Yuffie after their extended holiday at Cloud's villa in Costa Del Sol. Amidst expanding on his new carving hobby, the products of which he sold in place of his now non-existent delivery service, he'd been fixing up her house, expanding it.

His current project was for their teammates, something to display in 7th Heaven. A tribute to what they'd all lost together and so they'd never forget. Yuffie reached out a gloved hand – gloves being something Cloud required of her whenever she entered his work-room – to finger the cooling marble. "It's pretty."

He eyed the piece with mixed emotions. It was large, bigger than anything he'd attempted before. And using marble only made it more difficult to render. He wanted to get it right but decided he couldn't be objective. Yuffie, of course, could be counted on for her opinion.

"And it fits, you know?" She tilted her head as she regarded the piece more closely. "He was always annoyingly noble looking with that sword always on his back. And her expression is perfect." Yuffie turned to give him a smile. "It's exactly how I remember her. Peaceful, calm, and forever smiling."

Cloud met her gaze, pleased with her evaluation. He was particularly sensitive about his work and he knew she knew that. Still, he liked it when she praised his art. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She responded, placing a gloved hand at his neck. It slid down his chest as their kiss ended. Glancing up, she smiled mischievously as she saw his hooded gaze and slightly parted lips, showing he was aroused.

Cloud blinked as she stood before she settled over his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. "Yuff—"

"Shh…" His protest was halted as her lips pressed to his, his eyes closing at the sensation of her tongue slick against his lips, allowing her entrance. His hands at her hips, ready to lift her off him, gripped her tight instead. Grabbing the lip of his visor, she tugged it off his head before lowering it to the ground as he deepened the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she curled into him, her fingers raking through his hair as the sounds of their heavy breathing in between kisses filled the room.

Cloud finally managed to pull his lips away, grabbing her wrists as he looked up at her. "Yuffie. You know my work-room is off-limits."

Yuffie knew very well that he decreed his workshop sex-free, considering all the dangerous equipment in it, but that didn't mean she didn't try every chance she got to change his mind. "Then take me somewhere that's _not_…off-limits."

His hands squeezed her wrists reflexively at her low tone. Familiar heat was coiling through him just at the promise in her voice. He gritted his teeth against the sensations. "I have to finish this."

"You've been working on it for six hours straight. One quickie won't hurt any." She sweetened the deal with a soft kiss, but he knew better. Her 'quickies' turned into hour long deals that left them both exhausted and passed out for several more hours. When he told her this, she simply smiled. "Then it makes sense to just do it in here. So you can get back to work." Her hands were already wandering down his front, undoing the buttons on his thick welding clothes. She was quick and his chest was bare before he could protest.

"Yuffs—" She kissed him hard, her hands slipping down into his pants. He stiffened as her hand found him, squeezing softly. The sensations caused him to jerk against her, heat flooding him and making it difficult to breathe. "Goddamnit, Yuffs."

He surged upright then, taking her with him. He took her mouth with his, covering her self-satisfied smirk, showing her just what she did to him with lips and tongue as he moved them over to the waist high workbench built into the wall. This part was cleared of everything.

Setting her down, he quickly shoved his work clothes off his shoulders, leaving him bare to the waist. Resting his gloved hands on the bench on either side of her, he leaned over her, his mouth leisurely exploring hers. It was when he went slow that he drove her crazy and this time wasn't any different. Her fingers raked over his back, her thighs clenching around him as she urged him on.

Tearing her mouth from his, she breathed out his name. "Cloud…please." His mouth moved immediately to her neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive flesh just below her ear. It drove her into frenzy like always, but she knew how to counter it. Moaning loudly, she let Cloud know just how much she needed him, her throaty sounds making his cock twitch.

Without lifting his head from her neck, he lifted a hand, brushing it over her thigh along her skirt before slipping it between them. He lightly touched her through her panties, eliciting a soft gasp from her as she tensed. Rubbing her firmly with the rough cloth of his work gloves, he felt her growing slick with need. Sucking on her neck, he allowed the sounds she was making at his caresses surround him, hardening him more.

Removing his hand, he pressed his erection firmly against her, shifting her up the workbench slightly. Her breath caught at the sensation. He did the same as he watched her bite her lip. It was always his breaking point whenever she looked up from her fringe like that, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Having enough of foreplay, he reached under her skirt and yanked her panties off. She made a squeal of surprise before giving him an appalled look. "Cloud!" They'd already had this discussion after he'd torn five pairs in a row of perfectly good underwear. He'd promised to be more careful. Today, he didn't care.

After shoving his pants down to free himself, he shifted her towards him on the bench. She had a brief moment to prepare before he slid snugly all the way in. His eyes closed as she moaned, the sound sending tremors through him. He lowered his head to her chest, fighting for control. She curled an arm around his neck, her other hand holding her up as he bent over her. She was contracting deliciously around him, causing his hips to jerk.

Lifting his head, he met her hooded gaze with a lust-filled one of his own. "Breaking one pair for breaking _my_ rule is fair, I think." She inhaled sharply on a gasp as he immediately thrust deep. She held on as he set up a quick pace, punctuating it occasionally with slow grinding strokes.

Heat was building rapidly, warming her with his slow thrusts, exciting her as he pounded forcefully into her. Knowing him, she wasn't surprised when he unwrapped her legs from his waist and put them over his shoulders, never breaking pace. She leveraged herself up on both hands behind her as he kissed and caressed her limbs. The contrast of his soft lips and rough gloves was enough to send her nerves into a spin, tingling heat joining the building volcanic pressure where they were most intimately connected.

She threw her head back, letting it roll through her. "Cloud…" She whimpered, feeling herself getting close.

Knowing what she wanted, he lowered one of her legs before reaching for the clip on her top, flicking it free. Dragging the top of the fabric down, he thumbed the nipple he uncovered. "Oh." Pressing into his touch, she let her head fall back once again at the sensations. Lowering the other side of her top, he leaned over her before taking her soft nipple into his mouth. She let out a cry as his tongue worked over her, her fingers threading through and flexing in his hair. Her hips lifted to meet his continued thrusts, the slick sounds of their coupling only making her hotter.

Cloud could tell she was close when she started to grip him longer and harder. Lifting his head, he released her nipple before smoothing her hair from her face. She curled into his touch as she bit her lip. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to let go. Lifting up slightly, he placed a hand on her lower back holding her in place as he shoved deeper into her. He felt her hand on his shoulder grip tight as she lifted herself against him, allowing him better access as he rolled his hips into hers, slowly gaining speed as his climax neared. He gritted his teeth as she clenched him, trying to hold on until she came.

Fortunately, she climaxed around him soon after and the strength of it nearly knocked the wind out of him. Clenching her thigh wrapped around him, he pounded into her as he sought his own release. His thrusts quickly became erratic as heat exploded through him. He ground deep into her as he came with a grunt, her arms tight around him as she stroked his back. After a few more thrusts, he relaxed totally spent.

Pulling back, his breath ragged as his pulse still raced, he met her gaze. She tightened her arms around him, smiling at the depth of emotion in his eyes for her. He lifted a hand and after tugging the glove off with his teeth, he slid it into her hair. Kissing her deeply, he rubbed his thumb in soft circles on her thigh.

Breaking the kiss, he rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled as he practically purred in relaxation. "You owe me a pair of underwear." He snorted, causing them both to wince. Slowly, he pulled out, letting her legs drop so she could sit up as he pulled his pants back up.

"This can't happen again. Not in here, Yuffs." His tone was deep making her flush as she fixed her top.

"Yeah, yeah."

He huffed as he shrugged the sleeves of his jumpsuit back on. "I'm serious. I don't want you getting hurt." Buttoning himself up, his eyes dropped over her, eyeing her legs as she tugged her skirt back down. He was doing a poor job at his buttons, causing her to pull him forward so she could do it. "You know how you distract me and anything could happen if I don't shut off the equipment properly."

Finished with his buttons, she reached up and covered his mouth with a hand. Lifting her eyebrows as he finally went quiet, she spoke softly. "I know." She smiled then. It melted his ire and he wrapped his arms comfortably around her waist. "How bout we get some dinner before you get back to work?"

"Sushi?"

She rolled her eyes. "I swear, you're more Wutainese than I am. Yeah, I got stuff today to make some."

He kissed her briefly. When he lifted his head, he smiled slightly down at her. "_Daisuki ne_, Yuffs."

She smiled. "_Daisuki, yo._"

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-  
**

The loading of Cloud's present onto Cid's airship wasn't a problem. It was after Cid tried to lift the crate himself and pulled a hernia that it became a problem. For Cid at least. This year they were including everyone's significant other to the family, so Shera – who'd visited her parents last time - was there to nurse him like the baby he was being.

When they reached Edge, Tifa was there with the truck to transport them and their things to the bar. Cloud hefted his present easily over Cid's loud complaints, putting it in the truck. Cid's complaints turned to whines as he insisted it really was heavy.

At lunch, he was insisting Cloud was on steroids and hinting to Yuffie that she should check her boyfriend's junk. Yuffie ended up stealing his goggles and pack of smokes to hide them. Seeing as he was stuck in a chair with an ice pack on his groin(healing magic could only do so much), he couldn't retrieve them and started cursing up a storm until Tifa told him off.

They were joined by the Turks that evening for Christmas Eve dinner. Reeve was making enough for both him and Tifa now that they could close the bar for the whole day. Hearing about the whole significant others thing, they all brought dates. Reno brought some bleach-blond whose skirt was way too tight. Rude brought a beautiful caramel woman, who worked in communications for the WRO. Tseng 'brought' Elena and Rufus brought his fiancée. She was a naturally tanned beauty, her camo-colored clothes more likely to fit in the desert or forested area than a high-end party or business meeting. Apparently she was Reeve's _go-to_ woman in the WRO since Yuffie left his employ. The members of AVALANCHE thought it highly amusing that the pristine, never wrinkled former President fell for a rough, down-home, adventure woman.

In one of his better moments since arriving, Cid snickered. "Guess we know who the man of that relationship is."

It was quite a fit at dinner as their group had literally doubled since the year before. Luckily, that also meant Tifa had more help preparing the food. When Cloud made the mistake of offering his help in the kitchen, there was a resounding 'no' before he was chased out of the room.

Since it was decided all men were banned from the kitchen as the women wanted to have a "hen party", according to Cid, Cloud made it to their room that night before Yuffie. He stared at the small black box in his hand, wondering how he'd ever made it to this point. Marriage never seemed like something he'd do, not with one wrong thing after another happening to him.

However, he knew he couldn't live without Yuffie and never wanted to try it again. The self-loathing and emotional punishment was something the _old Cloud_ did. Yuffie got annoyed and high-pitched whenever _he_ returned, so he managed to get rid of _him_ almost entirely. Except now, when debilitating insecurities arose.

He knew it wasn't necessary. That Yuffie would never push him. He doubted she'd care at all about the legalities if not for her crown. By marrying her, he'd become her Consort. The title sounded somewhat demeaning, but he wanted to do this for her. He wanted to show a modicum of the responsibility she now took on every day. And he knew the crap she took for bringing him home, to live with her _in sin_ among her people.

He just wanted to make her happy. He wanted her. All of her.

The sounds of her boots in the hallway heralded her entrance and he quickly stuffed the small box into the drawer. Grabbing an undershirt, as it was unusually cold that year, he turned his head as Yuffie entered. Shutting the drawer, he slung the shirt over his shoulder as he turned to her.

"All done?"

"What? Oh, I don't know about the kitchen. I settled the little monsters in the basement."

He gave her a knowing look. "And played the PS3 when Tifa already said no more for the night?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's Christmas. When else can you be naughty?"

Cloud quirked a brow. Yuffie's lips quirked as her eyes narrowed on him. "Cloud, you know Tifa's 'no loud sex around the children' rule."

He bent close to kiss the tip of her nose before pulling her into a hard kiss. Her lashes fluttered as she leaned into him. She was breathless when he finally lifted his head. His gaze was decidedly playful and aroused. "Then we'll just have to be quiet."

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-  
**

Cloud awoke early the next morning. He felt curiously sated and hard at the same time. He'd spent most of the night exercising Yuffie's control and despite his high stamina, he didn't feel like moving any time soon. Even if he still wanted Yuffie as if it was still their first month together. Of course, the kids didn't care.

A few minutes after he managed to roll to his side and drape himself over Yuffie comfortably, the door opened. Knowing everything of importance was covered, he merely blinked blearily at Marlene.

"Cloud? Yuffie?" Marlene took a few steps into the darkened room. "It's Christmas. Tifa said everyone has to get up and have coffee before we can open presents."

Yuffie groaned as she opened her eyes. She lay on her stomach, face pressed into the pillow towards the door. She gestured wildly behind her. "Blame him. I can't move."

Marlene frowned at Cloud, her face turning worried. "Cloud, what'd you do?"

Cloud blinked at the ten year-old, caught by her accusing tone. Yuffie snorted into her pillow, turning her head to muffle her laugh. Tifa appeared then and took in the couple's current position and Marlene standing amidst it and hurried over to the little girl.

"Marlene, how bout we let them have a few moments to wake up, okay?"

Marlene turned to her as she pointed at the couple. "But Cloud did something to Yuffie." Cloud felt Yuffie shaking with laughter as Tifa slowly pulled Marlene from the room. "She said she can't move. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"He ruined our Christmas."

"Marlene, he did not. Now come on."

"But if Yuffie can't move then she can't come down the stairs and have coffee and then we can't open presents." The door closed on Tifa's exasperated face as she closed it behind her and Marlene.

Yuffie laughed outright then. Cloud gave her an annoyed look. "Troublemaker."

She rolled onto her back to grin up at him. "Maybe she'll send Denzel up to save me from you and your evil, Christmas-ruining ways."

Deciding he could move, he shifted up above her. Tweaking her nipple, he quickly rolled off the bed as she sat up, indignant. "Cloud!"

He smirked as he grabbed his pants and started pulling them on. "Oh, look. You can move." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Guess Christmas is saved." He lifted a brow, waiting for her reaction. She relaxed though, her face taking on that dreamy quality she got at random times when looking at him.

Her lips quirked then as she shifted up onto her knees. "If you want, we can ruin it again in the shower?"

Amused, he lifted a knee onto the bed as he leaned towards her on his fists. "I think Marlene might bust in if she realized you could make it as far as the shower."

Yuffie sighed. "When I have kids, they're going to know their place. Which is silent and unseen until sent for."

He straightened as she rolled to her feet on the other side of the bed. "Kids?"

Yuffie froze. She turned to give him a wide-eyed look. "I mean, not that I need them…the whole having an heir thing kinda makes it a necessity. Of course I could just pass everything on to…Marlene. She'd certainly fit in with the older generation's fear of sex and…" Cloud had slowly moved towards her as she rambled and stopped right before her. She normally wasn't shy and now was no different as she stood naked before him. Picking up the sheet, he wrapped it around her as she started to shiver. Pulling her against him in the same move, he held her gaze.

"You want kids, Yuffie?"

"Uh…maybe." She drew out the word 'maybe'.

"Maybe?"

"Well, it kinda depends on you, I guess. You having the…sperm and all."

He grimaced, looking down. "Well, that's the thing, Yuff. I guess I should've mentioned it earlier…" He looked up to meet her questioning gaze. "After all those trips into the Lifestream, I don't know if I—"

"You can."

Cloud blinked. "Excuse me?"

She nodded. "You can. Have children, I mean. You're capable, that is." At his confused frown, she continued sheepishly. "Godo…he, uh, had you tested when he made you have that physical. He was still searching for some terrible reason you shouldn't be with me. Don't worry, I reamed him out for being a douche once again."

Cloud stared at her, before lowering his eyes. She fidgeted as she watched what she said sink in. "So, uh, do you…want kids?"

He looked at her at that. "I'd want yours."

Even though she lit up in joy, she quirked a skeptical brow. "Really?" He nodded. "How many?"

"Maybe three?"

"How 'bout one."

"Compromise?"

"One and a half then?"

His lips quirked then. "Sounds good." Pulling her close, he kissed the top of her head. "I'll shower first. Guard the door in case Marlene decides to take her revenge."

Yuffie giggled and nodded. "Though I'm sure if you put your mind to it, Cloud, you could take her." She turned to search for her clothing.

Cloud snorted as he opened the door. "A ten-year-old on Christmas morning? A lose-lose situation if I ever heard one."

She merely smiled and shook her head as he disappeared into the hall. Finding their bags were unpacked, she sighed as she went to the dresser to search for her clothes. She swore, she never expected Cloud to be so OCD. Their house only stayed clean thanks to him (and her ladies' maid). If she knew he'd have been such a good house-bitch, she would've asked him to move in a long… Yuffie's thought process cut off abruptly as she lifted a small black box from the top drawer. It was buried in a mound of Cloud's socks.

Opening it, all the breath left her as her suspicions were confirmed. A thin double-band of silver encased an exquisite diamond, the gem flat-cut so as not to protrude overmuch. She'd be able to wear the ring under her gloves, if she wished. Its tasteful size wouldn't impress her father but it certainly impressed her. She hated jewelry, but this was perfect.

Snapping the box closed, she lifted her head with a blink. Cloud was going to propose. The thought thrilled her and scared her. What if she was a sucky wife? What if he got sick of playing Consort? She suddenly wished she hadn't found out beforehand, since she was sure if he'd asked out of the blue, she'd have simply said 'yes!' Now she had time to think and worry.

Of course, she gave that some thought as well. If her first instinct would be to say 'yes' then that had to mean something. She loved Cloud. Had always had a small crush on him. Then Vincent caught her eye and he was so much like Cloud. She supposed that had been her first problem; comparing him to Cloud. How can you be happy with someone when all you could see was someone else in them?

Shaking her head, she looked back down at the box. It wasn't the first engagement ring she'd seen intended for her. She didn't know if she could handle this one changing his mind as well. Deciding she needed to talk to Tifa, she stuffed the box back where she found it and closed the drawer.

Her hair had grown out some over the previous year and she pulled it back into a short messy ponytail after pulling on her clothes.

Heading downstairs, she followed the smell of coffee. Marlene was in front of the tree downstairs, peeking at the presents. Her eyes lit up when she spotted Yuffie and ran at her before flinging her arms around her waist.

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie smiled as she stumbled back from the little girl's assault. "Merry Christmas, Marlene."

Marlene looked up at her. "Merry Christmas. How'd you escape Cloud?"

Her lips quirking like mad, she bent low. "I drowned him in the shower. He should be down in a few minutes."

Marlene giggled before going serious again. "Yuffie, why do you sleep with him if he's so mean to you?"

Yuffie tilted her head as if thinking it over. "Ya know, I don't know. I guess because he makes a really good pillow."

Marlene looked skeptical, but didn't comment. "I'll have a talk with him."

"I'd appreciate that."

Yuffie excused herself to go find Tifa. She paused in the doorway as she took in the scene. Reeve stood behind his wife at the stove, his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her neck. Tifa laughed softly. Yuffie cleared her throat loudly, catching the couple's attention.

Reeve spotted her and grinned. "Morning, Yuffie. Good to see you up and about. I hear that it was a close call this morning."

Yuffie smirked. "Yeah, well Cloud's going to get his talkin' to, don't worry 'bout that."

Tifa laughed. "Marlene still going on about it?"

Yuffie nodded as she strolled in. "Oh yeah. If this were the Christmas Carol, Cloud'd be the Scrooge in her book."

They laughed. Reeve stepped back from his wife. "Well, I'd better make sure everyone has towels." He kissed Tifa's cheek before exiting.

Yuffie lifted herself onto the counter next to the stove. Tifa gave her a curious look. "Did you need something, Yuffie?"

"Cloud's gonna ask me to marry him." Tifa's eyes shot up to hers. Yuffie nodded. "I found the box mixed in with his socks."

"That's great, Yuffie." Tifa cocked her head at the other woman. "Isn't it?"

Yuffie looked down. "I…don't know. I mean, I want to say yes but…this isn't my first engagement."

Tifa's look became understanding. She set the spatula down and turned off the burner she was using. "You love him, right?" Yuffie nodded. "Then trust him. He's not Vincent."

"I know that." Yuffie looked up at her miserably. "What if I don't know how to be a wife?"

Tifa tilted her head sympathetically. "Yuffie, I don't think he expects you to change how you act around him. When Reeve and I married, all that changed from simply living together was our joined income. We also discuss all major decisions or purchases, but that's it." Touching the younger woman's arm, she continued. "Knowing Cloud, it's possible he's more worried about what you'll expect of him. He'll become your Consort, will he not?"

Yuffie seemed surprised. "If he's so worried, why does he want to?"

Tifa bit back a smile. "Oh, Yuffie. To make you happy, of course. You need a legitimate heir once you take the throne, right?"

Yuffie nodded slowly. "We did just talk about having children."

Tifa blinked in surprise. "You did?"

Yuffie nodded. "He wants mine." She shook her head. "That sounds bad. He wants _me_ to have _his_."

Tifa tittered. "I figured." Catching the other woman's gaze, she smiled. "That's good. It means he's really thought about this." Squeezing the other woman's hand, she continued. "Just trust your instinct when he asks, alright?"

Yuffie nodded, feeling a little better about the whole thing. Her attention was caught when Tifa's hand went to her abdomen as she turned away. Something clicked in Yuffie's head at the gesture. "You're pregnant?!"

Tifa froze, before whipping around and shushing her. She glanced at the door to see if anyone outside had heard. Keeping her voice low, she said, "How'd you know?"

"You are?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes. But Reeve doesn't know yet."

Yuffie frowned. "Why not?"

"I was going to tell him today. When we're alone."

Yuffie smiled. "Quite a Christmas gift."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "I guess you could say that."

"How far along?"

"Three weeks." She blushed then. "We've been trying this past year. Reeve wants a girl."

"Really?"

Tifa nodded. "I think the prospect of dressing her up has him tickled."

Yuffie shook her head at the man's strange antics but didn't comment. "You got a name picked out?"

Tifa shook her head. "We can't decide." She made a face. "Reeve has really weird ideas of acceptable names for…humans."

Yuffie snorted. "Figures. Just tell him to build another robot and name it whatever you reject."

Tifa laughed and nodded. They continued to chat until Cloud came down and found her. She escaped upstairs to shower as more bedraggled adults appeared from their rooms.

-

When they were all finally caffeinated and assembled around the tree, Marlene was barely holding it together. She continued to glare at Cloud, much to Yuffie's amusement from her spot between his legs on the floor. The gifts were fancier this year, the world economy having been doing better in the past year.

When they were finished opening everything, and all the women had taken turns scolding Cid for his foul language, Marlene pointed to Cloud's large crate.

"What about this one? There's no tag."

Cid started to grumble and stopped when Tifa shot him a look. Satisfied he'd be quiet, she turned to Marlene. "That's from Cloud. For the bar." The small girl's lips formed an 'o'. She was still young enough that the larger the gift, the better it was.

Tifa turned to Cloud. "You want to lift it for us?"

Cloud glanced down at Yuffie as she looked up at him expectantly. "The fireplace mantle?" He nodded before standing. Marlene moved out of his way, her face lit up with curiosity, as he came forward and bending at the knees, lifted the crate. He carried it over to the side where a large fireplace set into the wall was surrounded by a sturdy mantle. It was dated by the new black marble that made up the surface, interlaced with white and grey from when Reeve remodeled.

As he set the crate on top, Yuffie followed him, the others shifting to surround them as well. Pulling out his knife and she hers, they worked open the catches at the bottom sealing it closed. When he was done, he waited for her nod before they both lifted the top of the crate up and off. Cloud set it down of to the side before reaching for the small sheet placed over it to protect it from dust. After a small hesitation, he pulled the cloth away.

The surrounding group released a chorus of gasps as the art was revealed. In finite detail, set before a backdrop of Holy and the Lifestream in white marble interlaced with blue, sat the busts of two fallen comrades. Zack's rendering was perfect, from the scar on his cheek to the half-determined, half-smirking expression on his face, his sword in hand. At his back, Aerith was the same, ethereal while forever caught in prayer as she stared up into the heavens. Along the bottom of the sculpture read, "Zack Faire & Aerith Gainsborough – Those who we will never forget."

Tifa came forward without thinking. Reaching up she lightly traced Aerith's curl, framing her face. Turning to Cloud, her eyes were filled with awe. Cloud was startled when she threw her arms around him and glanced at Yuffie. She smirked.

"Told ya they'd like it."

Tifa pulled back after a moment, tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much." Her voice was a whisper. Cloud was still getting used to it when Yuffie got emotional and could only nod. Thankfully Reeve came forward and pulled the crying woman into his arms.

Meeting Cloud's gaze, he nodded. "Really. It is amazing work. A proper tribute to the fallen."

"Goddamn, it looks just like her." Barret had stepped forward, his eyes wide on the sculpture.

"The detail is amazing." Red lifted up onto a chair for a closer look. "And this isn't an easy medium to work with."

"Hell, yeah." Cid added. "Guess that's Zack? Well, I can see the resemblance in the hair there. Still, I don't see how you mistook yourself for him. That guy's a lot handsomer."

"Let's not dwell on that right now, Cid." Reeve's tone was dry.

"I'm just sayin'. He don't really look much like him…"

Yuffie came forward to slide her arms around Cloud's middle then as the rest came forward to study the artwork closer. She smiled up at him. "Why do you always have to steal the show?"

He tugged on her hair before nodding behind her. "Had to get Marlene to stop glaring at me."

Yuffie turned in time to see Marlene barrel into them. Cloud let out a grunt as she slammed into his side, hugging him and Yuffie by extension. She smiled brightly up at him when she lifted her head.

"You brought the Flower Girl back! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She turned to Yuffie after receiving a nod from Cloud. "I guess it's okay for you to sleep with him now."

Cloud looked at Yuffie in askance as Marlene took off. Yuffie laughed at his appalled look. "You just saved yourself a long lecture from a ten-year-old."

"About sleeping with you?" His tone was incredulous.

Yuffie nodded, her smile mischievous. "Yep. Apparently, since you 'bought' your way back into her affections, she now doesn't care what you do to me."

Cloud's eyes darkened. Yuffie thrilled as his arms tightened around her. "Maybe we should test that theory."

"When?"

"Tonight?"

"Too long. Think we can sneak away after breakfast?"

"You tell me."

"I'll meet you in our room."

Cloud rubbed his nose softly against her. "Can't wait…"

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**_gaijin -_** _foreigner_

**_daisuki - _**_love you_ (an alternative to _aishiteru_)

**A/N:** Alright so I lied. There WILL be one more part. It might be short, comparitively, but with the part I already have written (revising is a b!tch) adding it to this part would've made this super long. So one more to come. I've "toned down" my pornish writing so I hope that wasn't too much or too less for everyone. Expect something like that, but not quite all the way in Courting Cloud;P


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMED: **_(07/28/09) All mistakes are mine. Even ideas presented in this that aren't canon are up for grabs if it inspires you to write FFVII fanfiction. Just let me know since I'll want to read it too;)_

**Characters/Pairing: **Cloud/Yuffie, mentions of Yuffentine & CloTi, all of AVALANCHE, Rufus & the Turks, Marlene & Denzel  
**Rating:** M for language and mature content.  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst/Bit of Humor  
**Warnings: **There be lemony warnings here. If sexing makes you blush in a bad way, this may not be for you.**  
Summary: ** Cloud never thought of himself as a leg man. Not until Yuffie unwittingly made him see the light.

**A/N:** Sorry folks. I've been severely under the weather ever since I got back from my trip, but I will respond to your reviews by the time I update _Courting Cloud_.

Anyway, this is the last part I swear. Just had to wrap it up properly, ya know;P And I swear I love Reno and all that unnaturally red hair of his, but he works as the butt of a joke as well;)

* * *

-

-

-

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

_Part IV of III_

-

Cloud's hand clenched in hers pressing their twined fingers against the bedspread as she let out a soft moan. He thrust deep, moving hard against her as he sought his release, his face pressed into her neck. Yuffie urged him on with a lift of her hips, her heel pressing into his hard thigh as she whimpered with each thrust.

She breathed his name, causing him to shudder as her breath caressed his ear. Lifting his head, he kissed her hard, breaking the contact as he moved faster. She arched as he thrust particularly deep and came with a cry. A few more frantic thrusts and he came with a grunt as well, grinding into her as he rode out his orgasm.

Shaking as he came back down, he eyed her relaxed form as he lowered his head, seeking out her lips. Her lashes fluttered as he made love to her mouth, his caresses languid. Finally releasing her mouth, he met her highly satiated gaze with one of his own. He released her hands, letting her arms slide around his neck.

He pulled out gently before lowering himself to her side. She rolled to him, pillowing her head on his shoulder as she lifted her hand above them for inspection. The diamond sparkled in the early evening light, resting on her left ring finger. "Thank you for not asking in front of everyone. I don't think I could handle saying yes with Tifa bawling her eyes out in the corner."

Cloud frowned, shifting his head to look at her. "Why would she do that?"

Yuffie turned her head to look at him. "Because that's what pregnant women do."

Cloud blinked. "She's pregnant?"

Yuffie lifted a brow. "Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

Cloud frowned, shaking his head. "Of course not. Just surprised." His gaze moved back to her hand. "You sure you like it?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she lifted up next to him. Pressing a kiss to his mouth, she gave him a soft look. "I love it. What is it goin' to take to convince you?"

Cloud's gaze glittered darkly at that, thrilling her. Gripping her hips, he lifted her easily over him. His hardness nudged her bottom, causing her eyes to widen. It happened from time to time, but normally he needed more than a few minutes before he was ready to go again. Like say, a half an hour. Pulling her down, his lips pressed briefly to hers before he spoke against her mouth. "I'll let you know when I'm convinced."

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-**

When they came down much later for dinner, after Denzel yelled at them to stop "wrestling" through the door, Tifa immediately spotted the younger woman's ring. Squealing, she raced over to Yuffie. Grabbing her hand, she lifted it for inspection.

"It's beautiful!"

Yuffie blushed like mad, turning to see Cloud was smiling, amused and looking content.

"What's beautiful?" This came from Shera and Elena as they came out of the kitchen.

Yuffie grunted as Tifa jerked her hand into the air towards the other women. Shera and Elena's eyes widened as they came closer. Cloud wisely got out of the way as the women swarmed Yuffie, exclaiming over the ring. Galeonia, Neve, and Candi – Rude, Rufus, and Reno's dates respectively – joined the fuss then as the men came to stand next to Cloud.

"Hell, man, what did you do, yo?" Reno shook his head sadly.

"Reno, not every man is as anti-commitment as you." Rufus' tone was dry.

"Yeah, but now they're all gonna expect shit from us."

"Trust us, Reno. _No woman_ expects much from you." The group laughed at Reeve's comment as Reno turned red.

Yuffie was flushing under all the attention.

"That is quite lovely."

"How'd he propose?"

"Did he get down on one knee?"

"Cid got down on his knee. It was so romantic!"

"…It's quite small." Yuffie narrowed her eyes on the woman she deemed the blond slut, but Neve spoke up before she could.

"I think it's classy." Neve looked Candi up and down, her expression showing clearly she found her wanting. "But then I suppose you wouldn't know what that is."

Candi frowned before giving an annoyed huff as she turned away. The women giggled as Neve turned to quirk a smile at Yuffie. "I wish Rufus had gotten Cloud's help to pick out _my_ ring." She held up her own hand, revealing an ostentatious diamond. She shook her head. "I swear, I'm not going to be able to wear _this_ in the field." You could tell she was truly lamenting the size and not trying to show Yuffie's up.

"Oh, it's pretty." Tifa exclaimed. "And you know men like him have to put on a big show for their women. I think it's romantic."

Neve rolled her eyes. "It's sweet, I know. But not quite me."

Yuffie listened to the other women talk as she stared at her own ring. It was totally girly of her, but she was thrilled with it. Turning, she glanced at Cloud. His eyes were already on her as his gaze lit on hers. She gave him the biggest smile before running over to him. He opened his arms a second before she flung herself on him, kissing him hard. He caught her legs around him with a surprised grunt as he kissed her back, amidst loud cheers around him. The whoops and whistles and laughter continued as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. He gave her a soft smile, half-embarrassed at the attention from their comrades.

"Alright. I am convinced."

Yuffie smiled. "You sure?"

His gaze glittered darkly.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

**-**

Cloud started from his daily fantasy, blinking around the dimly-lit bar. He glanced down at his half-full glass, the liquid clear. From his seat at his familiar table, he sought out the object of his daydreaming. She was still bustling around the bar, shouting at overzealous customers to "hold your horses!" as she passed.

She was wearing a skirt tonight, tight and short just like her usual shorts. His eyes stayed on the long limbs visible above her knee-high boots as she strode by. When they weren't visible anymore, he noted all the men who seemed to be noticing her as well and his mood darkened.

Only because he knew Tifa needed the help tonight, with her usual servers having called in sick, did he keep his seat. Sipping his drink he grimaced, realizing it was seltzer water. Ignoring his unappetizing drink, he sought out his favorite _shinobi_ once again. She served a large tray of drinks to the table next to his, her skirt lifting slightly with her movements. His eyes went to the inch of flesh revealed, before following the line of her impossibly smooth limbs. After another hour of this torture, he was fed up. When she strode by after delivering the last of her round of drinks, his arm shot out and caught hers. She yelped as he pulled her to him. His hands slid down her legs as she braced her hand on his shoulder.

Her surprised look morphed when he squeezed her thigh lightly. Smirking, her tone was still bemused. "Cloud?"

He stood, taking the serving tray from her hand and setting it on the table. He watched her gulp in anticipation as he stared straight down at her, his eyes dark. "Tifa'll have to do without you." Taking her hand, he pulled her through the bar to the back before pushing her ahead of him up the stairs.

Once in their room, he yanked her back against the door, trapping her against it as he leaned over her. She made to protest but he covered it up with his mouth. Feeling his lips work fiercely over hers, she slowly lost her tenseness and slipped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Mm, Cloud . . . we can't. I have to—"

He cut her off again, melding their lips over and over, his blood rushing in his ears as her breath sped up, exciting him even more. Shoving his hands up her thighs he pushed her skirt up as he lifted her legs around his waist. She tightened her limbs around him automatically as he pressed her firmly to the door. Moving his hands between them, he undid his pants, releasing himself. She braced herself, shifting upward slightly before he sank home. Cloud kept his groan low as he lowered his head to her shoulder. She was tight and slick around him and he knew this would be quick.

As he started to move in her, he was sure of it. His pace picked up almost immediately. She turned her head into his neck, her pants bathing his ear and sending his senses reeling. He slammed a hand, palm first into the door above her head, his lips parted as he burned from the inside out inside her. Still pumping his hips, he slid his hand from the wall and between them to rub her clit, needing her to come. She jerked against him and with a little 'oh!' she fell back against the door as her body shook with wave after wave.

Cloud cursed as she convulsed around him, her slender limbs like a vise around his waist as she milked everything she could from him. With a loud grunt he slammed into her one more time, his hips jerking involuntarily as he came. She hugged him close until he was finished. Shaking he lowered his head to meet her gaze. She touched his face lightly, her eyes shining with satiation.

"Feel better?"

He turned his head as he caught her hand to his cheek. He flicked his eyes back to hers as he kissed it. "I could've done without the relocation."

Her eyes flashed, before she smirked and pushed him away. He carefully slid out of her and set her on her feet. "I think Tifa would've been more pissed about my not working if we hadn't."

"How 'bout you?" He nuzzled her neck, still wanting more of her.

She unconsciously tilted her head to the side for him as she grinned. "I thinkin' I'm good without half the drunks in this town seein' us get down and dirty."

"You sure about that?" His voice was a soft growl that was riling her up all over again. Using all her willpower, she gave him a quick kiss before pushing him back and grabbing the door handle.

"Pretty darn sure." She winked at him over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her. Cloud's gut tightened at the snarky twitch of her hips before she disappeared. Sighing, he rested his forehead against the door, his fist lighting tapping on the wood.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

-

A couple hours later, the place had emptied leaving Yuffie alone downstairs as she finished cleaning up. Due to her little jaunt with Cloud upstairs, she told the couple she'd finish up and for them to go to bed. She'd finished with the floor, glasses, and bar area and was wiping down the tables one last time.

It was while she was bent over a particularly large round table that Cloud made his appearance at the bottom of the steps. Suddenly alert, she glanced over her shoulder. The heat in his stare had her knees shaking as she slowly straightened, his eyes fixed on her lower half. He was staring at her legs again.

Seeing as she hadn't moved for over a minute, his gaze finally flicked up to hers. She tilted her head in silent question but he just shook his head slightly. She shrugged and went back to cleaning, still more than aware of him watching her. He got like this sometimes and she knew from earlier frustration that he wouldn't talk to her until he was ready.

Yuffie was on the last table in the far corner when she felt him behind her. She froze, still half-annoyed half-awed that he could move so quietly in those big boots of his. Her hand paused on the table, her head lifting slightly.

"Don't move." She didn't, even as he leaned over her, taking the wash rag out of her hand and setting it aside. Her skin tingled as his hand disappeared from view. Something brushed against the backs of her legs and she jumped.

He calmed her before saying, "Move your legs apart."

Obliging, Yuffie shifted her feet before feeling his hands brush the backs of her thighs. Her breath caught as his grip firmed just below her butt and as he pressed against her from behind. He made a soft noise of approval before one of his hands left her thigh and rested on the table next to hers, curving his body over her. She could feel him, hard and ready at her back and shuddered in anticipation.

They'd never had issues about her taking the reigns in the relationship as she was going to be Empress one day and would be expected to. Except to learn about the economics and diplomatic affairs, he kept out of her business anyway, the arrangement working for them. But when Cloud asserted his dominance, it was always a thrill.

With his hand still on her thigh, he released his grip in favor of delving further. She shifted as the breath left her at his first brush between her spread legs. His fingers explored, slipping under her panties, rubbing through her folds and finding her wet. She tilted her head back, a soft catch of her breath as liquid heat pooled down low. In a rush, it flowed outward, flushing and heating her limbs, sizzling below the surface of her skin.

Her eyes fell shut as he curled around her, his head in the crook of her neck, kissing her jaw. Lifting his hand from the table, he brushed her nipple, straining against the fabric of her top. She bucked when he pinched it roughly before soothing it with his thumb.

He sucked on the soft skin at the base of her neck before letting it go with a small wet sound. His mouth next to her ear, she nearly collapsed as his next words rumbled through her. "Hold tight."

As he moved off of her and his fingers slipped from her folds, she bit back a bereft cry by gripping the sides of the table. Then she sensed him kneeling behind her and his hands were spreading her wide. As he slipped her underwear down and off, she started trembling with need. And then his tongue was _there_ and she moaned deep and loudly. His fingers spread her for his tongue as he lapped at her. Yuffie's eyes opened and closed as her breath started to come out in pants. Her hips shifted as she sought more. She loved when he did this and knew, if she let him, he'd continue until the cows came home, but nothing felt better than having him in her when she came. When he came.

"…Cloud…*pant*…please…." He smacked her ass slightly but otherwise ignored her plea. She bit her lip at the sting, though it did help stave off the worst of her need as he tongued her clit. When he started to suck on that one particular spot, she fell forward, dropping onto her elbows gasping at the heat. She fought to keep her cries to a minimum as he brought her off. Her hips shifted and strained towards him, but his considerable strength kept her in one spot as he worked on her. When his tongue sped up its strokes, his fingers pressing in deep, she started to shake before coming hard.

Flushed and out of breath, she twitched slightly as Cloud continued to clean her up with his mouth. She was resting her head on her arms when he was done and standing over her. Leaning over her back, he kissed her neck. She felt his hands at his buckle at the same time, but didn't have the energy to brace herself for him this time.

She felt him line up behind her, the large head of him pushing against her slick heat as he paused. His left arm slipped around her waist, holding her hip tight as he braced her against the table, his other arm slipping under her arm and latching on to her shoulder, over her chest. He pushed in slow. She shifted her legs further apart to accommodate the intrusion.

Halfway in, he abruptly slammed the rest of the way home. She gasped, arching her back. She was still pulsating from her recent orgasm, causing him to set up a quick rough rhythm, punctuated by her soft little sounds and his matching grunts. Soon the booth was shaking and she was pushing back into his every thrust as he pounded into her. Even with her mind-blowing orgasm only minutes before, she still felt the heat quickly consuming her again. The urge to shout her need to the roof had her turning and biting down on Cloud's still gloved hand at her shoulder. He stiffened at that before pumping harder into her. She nearly cried as the sensations overwhelmed her and when he shifted the hand around her hip to between her legs, she released his hand to let out a cry of ecstasy mixed with relief. Only his hand clamping over her mouth saved them from having her cry bring everyone in the household downstairs.

His slick hardness continued moving in her, increasing in pace until he had to release her mouth and lower his forehead to her back as he sought his release. With a grunt of her name, he was coming long and hard.

Breathing hard, his arm slipped from her shoulders, allowing the cool surface of the table touch her cheek as she rested beneath him. He kissed the back of her neck before straightening and slipping from her, pulling her skirt down. Unsteadily, she lifted herself upright. She turned her head in time to see him bend and pick up her panties.

He held them up to her with a self-satisfied smirk. She turned and snatched them from him with a scowl. "Alright smiley. Every time I've gone down on you, you haven't been in too much of a hurry to move afterward either."

He continued to smile as he pulled her close. "There was that one time."

"Which I thank you for." She grimaced. "I didn't _really_ want my own pops to see you all commando."

"Then you shouldn't have seduced me in your old room. Which still happens to be in _his_ house."

"You didn't complain."

"At least I kept my underwear on."

"You don't wear underwear."

"Your point being…?"

His head was dipped over hers at that point, his voice only coming out as a low rumble in his chest. He kissed her softly then, before it slowly grew in intensity. Breaking it, Yuffie breathed against his mouth, her lids shuttered.

"Fuck…just take me upstairs already."

The corner of his mouth lifted as he obliged, scooping her up into his arms. "Is that a royal command, Princess?"

"Shut up. And yes, that one was."

Laughter rumbled in his chest as he carried her past a significant sculpture. Had they not been so wrapped up in each other, they might have noticed a lift in the corner of the swordsman's white marble mouth or the wink of a beloved flower girl.

**:: ℓ€ğ§ ::**

-

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading! I'm assuming you've all been waiting to see how poorly I wrap it up to see whether it's worth reviewing or not, so hopefully there's a little more feedback this time=P (ie. "This was interesting!" or "I liked it!" will do;P) I know for me, I usually look at how many reviews a shorter fic received to help decide whether to read it or not sometimes so if you think others should check this out, please review or just say "hi";)


End file.
